


Take my breath away

by Itsasoadhara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsasoadhara/pseuds/Itsasoadhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El treinta y uno de octubre es una fecha muy especial para los habitantes del 221B de Baker Street. Incluso Sherlock se arregla como si tuviera una cita. </p><p>Este fic participa en el Rally The Game is On del foro I am Sherlocked. Actividad: Fobias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Violette Moore (nena te has ganado el cielo) 
> 
> Advertencia: Tengan pañuelos desechables a la mano. Mientras hacen eso, corro a esconderme y de paso conseguir una banderita blanca.

Las luces de los autos comenzaron a reflejarse a través de los cristales de su recamara, provocando un juego de destellos en la pared, tanto luces como sombras, jugando y danzando entre sí; tales solaces provocan sensaciones encontradas, admiración y un ligero temor. Intenta controlar sus reacciones corporales; recién acaba de salir de bañarse, tiene que arreglarse porque pronto llegará John y aun no ha acabado de ordenar la mesa. Todo tiene que ser perfecto, porque simple y sencillamente es… su noche.

 

Ha elegido un atuendo _a doc_ , una camisa morada, dejando los primeros dos botones sin abrochar, traje de dos piezas negro, el saco con un botón a la cintura, estilizando de esa manera su figura o eso puede apreciar frente a su espejo de cuerpo entero. Mueve la cabeza negativamente, si su hermano lo viera se burlaría. —Sherlock no  pensé que fueras tan vanidoso—. Bufa fastidiado ante tal pensamiento, pero no le importa, sabe perfectamente bien que a John siempre le ha gustado verlo vestido de esa manera. Por último se coloca los calcetines y zapatos negros, por supuesto limpios y lustrados recientemente. Vuelve al espejo, se coloca las mancuernillas que John tan amablemente le “donó” hace tiempo, son de oro, con una aguamarina pequeña incrustada en el centro, elegantes y sencillas. Se arregla el cuello y se pone un poco de colonia, esa que le recomendó Molly, olía a ámbar y sándalo. Se mira nuevamente al espejo, revisando su aspecto, debe estar impecable.

 

Una estela de fragancia queda detrás de él cuando sale de su recamara y va directo a la cocina, desde temprano ha movido las cosas de la mesa, la ha limpiado y prácticamente desinfectado, todos sus experimentos los ha terminado, por lo tanto se ha deshecho de ellos, seguramente cuando entre John por la puerta, pensará que ha llegado a un departamento equivocado. Ese pensamiento lo hace sonreír.

 

Ha movido la sala, los sillones al lado izquierdo junto a la ventana, frente a frente, el sofá largo junto con la mesilla los ha colocado frente a la chimenea y finalmente la mesa de la cocina en medio de todo.

 

La mesa está cubierta por un mantel color morado y una mantilla tejida circular de color blanco, que la señora Hudson le ha regalado esa mañana. Ha colocado también el juego de vajilla para dos personas y copas de cristal cortado, y para dar el toque de intimidad un par de velas: una blanca y una roja, largas. Una hielera con una botella de vino tinto, el favorito de John, Merlot medio italiano.

 

Destapó uno de los recipientes alquilados para esa ocasión, el vapor del guiso quedó flotando en el aire, el favorito de John. Pastel de pollo  con salsa de ciruela, papas asadas con mantequilla, pan especial hecho a base de agua de azar, canela y azúcar acompañado con natilla de vainilla y un toque de canela. Por supuesto en reserva está esperando la tetera en la estufa a fuego lento para preparar el té de Earl Grey, el favorito de John, en la esquina de su lado un cuadro de madera como otro adorno más.  Por eso tuvo que poner la mesa de la cocina, sino, no cabría todo.

 

Su celular sonó, no evitó el gesto de disgusto al ver el remitente, _¿Acaso su hermano no podía ser más inoportuno?_ Pensó.

 

Apagó el celular, no quería interrupciones, debía concentrarse, ver todos los detalles, nada debía fallar, después de verificar por última ocasión volvió a su recamara, para revisar nuevamente su aspecto, reacomodó el cuello de la camisa un poco y sacudió el pantalón a nivel de su muslo izquierdo donde había caído un poco de harina. Finalmente volvió a mirarse y no, no había ningún desliz.

 

Regresó a la sala, sentándose frente a la chimenea, espalda recta con las manos en las rodillas, esperando.

 

Un reloj de péndulo adorna la pared arriba de la chimenea, hace tic tac, marcando las nueve cincuenta, el tiempo avanza tan lento, porque los diez minutos restantes se le hacen una eternidad, en la calle escucha risas infantiles, imagina entonces a muchos de ellos vestidos con disfraces desde los más sencillos hasta los más complejos y en ocasiones prácticamente obras de arte.

 

El sonido de viento ahora acompaña esas risas, colándose por la ventana, el reloj está a un minuto de marcar las diez de la noche. Se pone de pie, enciende las velas y regresa a su lugar. _Es tiempo_ , _es tiempo,_ repite en su mente.  

 

La _primera campanada_ se escucha con la pereza de un caracol o al menos eso imagina, porque el eco queda retumbando más tiempo de lo necesario, le ha dado tiempo para recargar su espalda en el respaldo del sillón y cruzar su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda.

 

La _segunda campanada_ le da el tiempo suficiente para girar su rostro hacia la puerta de la entrada, ya que cree haber escuchado abrirse el portón de la calle, provocando que su corazón rompiera el ritmo normal que tenía, ahora comenzaba a latir apresurado, ansioso, se obligó a respirar profundo para tranquilizarse.

 

 _Tercera y cuarta campanada_ escuchó atentamente como las pisadas típicas de un John cansado subían poco a poco las escaleras que conducen a su departamento.

 

 _Quinta y sexta campanada_ , percibe que se ha parado frente a la puerta, escucha como rebusca en su pantalón y chamarra las llaves, una sonrisa seguramente está apareciendo en su rostro, esa que no puede evitar, aunque posteriormente sacude la cabeza para evadiresos pensamientos.

 

 _Séptima campanada_ , una llave es introducida dentro de la cerradura, algo increíblemente común ahora le inquieta a sobremanera, ha anhelado y odiado a partes iguales este tipo de cotidianidades.

 

 _Octava campanada_ , se pone de pie, ya no pude estar más tiempo sentado, la manija es girada, por fin, está ahí, esperando que John empuje esa puerta que los separa, vuelve a pasar sus manos por su saco, sacudiendo polvo inexistente.

 

 _Novena y Décima campanada_ , con la llegada de John parece que todo se ha iluminado, los nervios siente que lo traicionan, porque su sola visión basta para descolocarlo todo, lo primero que escucha es:

 

—¡Sherlock! Espero hayas pedido algo de cenar porque muero de hambre, yo sé que tú estás acostumbrado a casi morir de inanición, pero yo no, en caso de que no hayas pedido a domicilio, al menos espero el refrigerador tenga algo, sino tu irás al Tesco, con resfriado o sin resfriado, así que espero también me hayas hecho caso y te tomaras tus medicamentos, sino, mañana traeré inyecciones—. Una amenaza implícita por parte de John, a la vez que se quita su chamarra invernal verde.

 

Sherlock lo absorbe con la mirada, bebiéndose uno por uno los rasgos que lo hacen único, trae su típico suéter beige, junto con su camisa a cuadros azules, blancos y negros, así como su pantalón de mezclilla, un poco deslavado y sus zapatos negros de gamuza, los más cómodos que tiene en su guardarropa.

 

Se gira a verlo, no hay ningún cambio perceptible en él, sigue como lo vio la última vez, John se gira a verlo y le sonríe, como él únicamente sabe hacerlo, con toda la sinceridad y alegría que solo puede reflejar una persona que no esconde absolutamente nada. Ve como abre los ojos ampliamente.

 

—¿Qué es todo esto, Sherlock?— le cuestiona cuando se da cuenta de la mesa y los arreglos que hizo. Camina hasta esta para observar todo. —Por un momento, pensé que me había equivocado de departamento—. No puede evitar sonreírle. Bastante lógico. Entonces se acercó a él, instintivamente Sherlock dio un paso atrás, no es por huir de John, sino por reflejo, quiere seguir teniendo una visión completa de este. –¡Oh!, ¿No me digas que por fin te animaste a tener una cita?, si es así, no te preocupes iré con Harry y me quedaré ahí para no estorbar— le dice sonriéndole de manera burlona.

 

Eé﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽ hacer lo mismo para el solo giró su cabeza negativamente. —¿Entonces?— vuelve a cuestionar John. —Creo que tomaste muy en serio mi petición de una “cena decente”, aunque creo que te extralimitaste un poco—. La mano de John señala todo el contenido de la mesa. —Posiblemente me dará una indigestión, aunque espero no llegue tu hermano, Lestrade, Molly o la Sra. Hudson, porque definitivamente las habladurías sonarán más fuertes, esto es una cena romántica ya que incluiste las velas, afortunadamente te conozco y sé que no lo hiciste a propósito—. Su tono es de broma.

 

—No, no será así, yo también comeré y no importa lo que digan los demás—, dice casi en un susurro porque se siente un poco avergonzado, si es posible que en medio del frenesí de arreglar todo, haya encargado un poco de comida de más y si, se ve como una mesa para cena romántica porque lo es y punto, pero no es el momento de decirlo.

 

—¿En serio? O ¿Tendré que obligarte?— espetó sonriente, mientras cierra la distancia y está casi pegado a Sherlock, quien se queda instintivamente quieto, mientras ve como las aletas de la nariz de John se ensanchan, aspirando seguramente el aroma de la colonia.

 

—¿Usas colonia? ¿De verdad? En todo el tiempo viviendo juntos jamás me percaté que usaras. Huele muy bien, es… atrayente—. Vio como John acercó su nariz hasta el nacimiento de su cuello, percibe una ligera corriente fría que curiosamente lo relaja, atreviéndose a cerrar los ojos durante un par de segundos antes de volver a abrirlos y depositarlos en la figura de John que ahora se aparta, diciendo. —Deberás decirme su nombre Sherlock, huele demasiado bien—. Solamente puede ver como se aleja adentrándose en la cocina. 

 

Finalmente la voz de Sherlock se asoma en toda su plenitud, mientras comienza a ordenar todo para ser servido.

 

—¿Cómo te fue en la clínica?— Necesita seguir escuchando la voz de John, con una necesidad imperiosa.

 

—Bien, ya sabes lo de siempre, bueno no tanto, comienza la temporada de gripes, así que de quince consultas el día de hoy ocho fueron resfriados, tres infecciones de estómago, dos consultas programadas a mujeres gestantes y una fractura de brazo en una niña de cinco años que se sintió Superchica; pero qué se le va a hacer. Lo cierto es que mañana será un infierno con tantos indigestiones a causa de dulces y golosinas—, lo dice con un tono entre divertido y resignado, ahora regresando de la cocina, ya con sus manos limpias.

 

Sherlock va a la cocina para comprobar que en efecto se ha lavado las manos, la llave aun gotea agua y ve como la toalla ha sido dejada de lado al fregadero, involuntariamente está a punto de arreglarla pero la deja así.

 

Regresa, ahora John se ha quitado su suéter, dejándose solo la camisa, Sherlock mismo pudiera quedarse solo en camisa, ya que la chimenea está encendida y el ambiente es agradable, pero no quiere romper la atmosfera que tanto le costó crear, como si tan solo una pequeña variación pudiera derribar esa torre.

 

Ve como John está acercándose a la mesa, así que rápidamente llega hasta él para arrimar silla y permitir que se siente cómodamente, estarán uno frente al otro en la parte más angosta de esta; John lo mira raro y sonríe un poco curioso.

 

—Vamos Sherlock, deja de ser tan caballero que no soy una damisela, eso deberías dejarlo para la mujer que desees conquistar— ese tono de guasa no lo confunde por nada del mundo, lo conoce perfectamente. Busca las palabras adecuadas.

 

—¿Acaso no te quejas que soy demasiado grosero en ocasiones?— una de sus tantas frases y no lo culpa incluso lo ha usado como experimento.

 

—Pero esa es tu manera de ser para conmigo, Sherlock. Y entre nosotros estamos bien porque somos amigos—. Termina de decir John, mientras intenta levantarse para comenzar a servir la comida. Sherlock se lo impide, agarrando el primero un plato.

 

—Permíteme—, dice en voz baja. Toma el plato mediano para llevarlo consigo y servir las papas al horno con mantequilla y le pone un poco de salsa de ciruela que aparte le habían dado. Lo coloca delante de John, procede a hacer lo mismo para él mismo. Cuando termina, se gira hacia John quien lo mira sonriente, coge la servilleta y está por ponérsela, pero le es arrebatada por la mano de John.

 

—Basta Sherlock, en serio, puedo hacerlo yo solo, incluso alimentarme yo mismo.

 

Asiente con la cabeza y se va a su lugar a sentarse y comenzar a comer, John le vuelve a sonreír y comienza a probar.

 

—¡Esto siempre ha sido una delicia!—, pregona después del primer bocado que le da a su entrada. Y al segundo gime con placer, el tercero suspira de satisfacción, el cuarto pasa la lengua por sus labios para tomar los pedazos que se quedaron fuera, el quinto pasa con algo de dificultad, entonces Sherlock se apresura a tomar la botella de vino, el cual ya estaba destapado con anterioridad para dejarlo respirar y toma una de las copas para llenarla, dándosela a John, quien sonríe agradecido, pero espera a que él mismo se sirva la suya.

 

Sherlock lo hace, llena  a la mitad y mirándose ambos a los ojos, se ponen de acuerdo, chocando sus copas y bebiendo a la vez.

 

—Dime Sherlock, ¿Dónde encargaste la comida?, la entrada al menos está deliciosa— le pregunta para iniciar conversación.

 

Sherlock pasa el bocado que en ese momento tiene en la boca y se limpia con la servilleta antes de responder, en realidad es una táctica para poder hacerlo porque su mente está hecha un torbellino.

 

—Con Angelo— dice de manera simple.

 

—¿Con Angelo? pero él hace solo comida italiana— protesta.

 

—Hace pedidos especiales si se le solicita, así que gustoso lo hizo—. Es toda su respuesta, vuelve a agarrar su copa de vino y le da otro sorbo.

 

—¡Oh!, el buen Angelo, es toda una caja de sorpresas, deberíamos pedirle una especial para navidad. Así no tendremos que hacerla—. Sherlock estaba a punto de hablar, pero John se le adelantó a la vez que lo señalaba con su tenedor. —No, no pienso probar tus experimentos de cocina, ese pavo radiactivo que hiciste, al final era un pavo relleno de líquido intraocular, que aún no puedo borrar de mi cabeza, así que no, no Sherlock, tú no harás la cena, en todo caso preferiría ir con tu madre y cenar con toda tu familia, sería menos peligroso.

 

El gesto de Sherlock es uno ofendido por ese recordatorio. Él no tuvo la culpa de que se le haya olvidado sacar los frascos de glóbulos oculares del horno, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera, su pavo en realidad estaba bien, pero la mayoría siempre tiende a exagerar.

 

—Sabía bien—, espetó como niño ofendido.

 

—¿Lo probaste? ¡Agh!— le dio una mirada incrédula que al cabo de unos segundos cambió por una sorprendida y al final de asco. —¡Que desagradable!— Estaba a punto de rebatirle pero no lo permitió. —¡No, no me digas a que sabía, quiero seguir disfrutando la cena, que está exquisita—. Finaliza John, sin admitir nada más.

 

Terminaron ese plato, al menos John, quien es el primero, Sherlock inmediatamente lo coloca a un lado y le sirve el platillo principal, pastel de pollo con salsa de ciruela. Lo coloca delante de John, quien abre los ojos sorprendido y su sonrisa se acentúa. —¡Mi favorito!— mientras toma sus cubiertos para comenzar a comer.

 

Sherlock termina su entrada y se sirve de igual manera el guiso principal, ve las copas y están a punto de vaciarse, vuelve a verter más vino en ellas, algo que agradece con un asentimiento de cabeza John.

 

Los mismos gestos y sonidos John los realiza cuando ingiere cada bocado de su platillo favorito.

 

—Deberé felicitar  a Angelo por tan magnífico sazón—, vuelve a hablar John cuando está casi por terminar el pastel de pollo

 

Estaba por responder, pero las campanadas del reloj le interrumpen, marcan las once de la noche, ha pasado una hora desde el inicio de su cena. Se intenta concentrar y gira para mirar de nuevo a John, su rostro se ve reflejado a la luz de las velas, quienes solo se han consumido una cuarta parte de ellas.

 

Su cabello dorado como arenas de mar, destellaba brillos conforme se movía, eso lo mantuvo entretenido hasta que el mismo John levantó la vista y sonrió.

 

—Sherlock, deja de verme de esa manera, es un poco inquietante— espetó mientras le daba otro sorbo a su copa de vino.

 

—¿Te incomoda o te causa miedo?— inquirió Sherlock, un poco dudoso, esperaba la respuesta no fuera negativa porque tendría que controlarse y eso no le gustaba.

 

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro, solo que no es tu manera de ser, todas estas molestias me hacen sentir en una cita romántica, pero…— ese silencio le fue seguido por una mirada suspicaz, John bajó la vista hacia el platillo y vio el de Sherlock. —¿Acaso?

 

No terminó la frase porque Sherlock le dio una mirada aireada, incluso molesta.

 

—John, solo lo hice una vez y jamás lo he hecho de nuevo, así que me ofende tanta desconfianza.

 

—Sherlock, si por un momento pensara que no eres capaz, ni siquiera pasaría por mi cabeza, pero me temo que tú mismo te has labrado esa reputación, tan solo recuerda el sabueso de Baskerville—, le dijo, acentuando las últimas palabras.

 

Sherlock se enfurruñó. –Solo lo hice una vez, no lo he vuelto a hacer—. Y rodó los ojos con fastidio.

 

—De acuerdo te creo, pero como dicen por ahí, “Crea fama y échate a dormir”—, Sherlock bufó fastidiado.

 

Siguieron comiendo, hasta que ese segundo plato se terminó. John pidió más vino, el restante se lo terminó Sherlock.

 

—No creo que me entre algo más— dijo de pronto John.

 

—Tienes que probar el postre así que tendrás que hacer espacio dentro de ese estomago tuyo—. Casi ordenó Sherlock.

 

—No, no, porque reventaría— a la vez que se sobaba su estómago John y se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla.—¿Qué te parece si llevamos el postre a la mesilla de la sala y lo ponemos ahí, mientras platicamos un rato y luego lo consumimos, como dentro de una hora, apenas dará media noche, así que aún es joven.

 

Sherlock asintió, tomó el plato con el pan y la natilla de vainilla, así como los platos del postre y cucharillas, todo llevándolo, regresó por el servicio de té. John ya estaba  ocupando su espacio en el sofá doble.

 

Entonces se le unió, sirviendo las tazas de té. John enseguida tomó la suya, no le colocó ni azúcar ni leche, solo, simple y absorbiendo el olor, su gesto de placer, le complació demasiado, no cabía duda que Sherlock conocía los gustos de John.

 

—Bien, Sherlock cuéntame un poco más sobre tu niñez— espetó de pronto John, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

 

—¿Por qué de mi niñez?— le cuestionó.

 

—Porque cuando vayamos a tu casa en navidad no quisiera llegar con mi mente en blanco y que sea tu madre quien termine contando todo, además terminaré de conocer a mi compañero de departamento, hasta el momento muchos aspectos de tu vida siguen siendo un  misterio para mí. ¿Crees que se podría? Digo no tienes que contarme todo, como que tu madre al igual que muchas decidió sacarte una foto como Dios nos trajo al mundo… esa es una tradición horrible y traumatizante cuando creces y a tu madre se le ocurre enseñar tus fotos infantiles a tus amigos y novias— John hizo un gesto de dolor y enojo.

 

John quería saber todo de Sherlock así que se lo concedió.

 

—Cuando niño solo tuve una mascota un Scottie Terrier inglés, de pelaje marrón al que llamaba Barba Roja, fue mi compañero de juegos, ya que Mycroft no estaba disponible porque es siete años mayor y Sherrinford diez más— comenzó a decir.

 

—Espera ¿Quién es Sherrinford?— la idea cuajó dentro del cerebro de John y abrió los ojos enormemente. —¡Tienes otro hermano!, ¡Dios! ¡No!— decía mientras colocaba su taza en la mesilla.

 

—¿No veo porque sea tanta sorpresa?— cuestionó ligeramente. —Somos una familia tradicional, por lo tanto debíamos ser tres hermanos y estuvimos a punto de romperla porque en sí, fui un accidente de mis padres, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que ya estaba en camino, decidieron proseguir con el embarazo a pesar de que serían muchos problemas para mi madre. Los últimos tres meses tuvo que guardar reposo absoluto o seguramente tendría un aborto, hasta que maduraran mis pulmones podrían inducir el parto— vio como John lo miraba y escuchaba atentamente.

 

Prosiguió hablando, por lo que parecieron horas y efectivamente así fue.

 

—¿Recuerdas esa parte del caso del hombre de la muleta falsa?— decía mientras reía a su vez John.

 

—Sí, no puedo creer que haya gente así en el mundo. ¿Acaso algunas nunca usan el cerebro?— también reía Sherlock.

 

—Aparentemente así es— finalizó John risueño.

 

Sherlock se levantó con pereza pero era tiempo del postre estaban por dar las tres de la madrugada. Partió en cuatro pedazos ese pan colocando una pieza en cada plato de forma horizontal para poder bañarla un poco con natilla de vainilla. Le tendió uno a John junto con su cucharilla quien continuaba riendo, así  que aprovechó para salir rumbo a la cocina a calentar más agua para té.

 

Cuando estuvo en esta, suspiró, los sucesos en ocasiones pueden convertirse en un dulce tormento, pero no se les cambiaría por nada. Oyó gemir de placer de nuevo a John, era un hombre cruel su gran amigo. Necesitaba ese pequeño espacio para reagruparse, el sonido de la cucharilla era lo único que se escuchaba y de vez en cuando exclamaciones de John. La tetera comenzó a silbar después de diez minutos y la llevó de nuevo a la mesilla  con más bolsitas de té pero ahora de frutillas, otro de los favoritos de John.

 

Le sirvió otra taza con su té y el mismo de igual forma.

 

—Oh, Sherlock debes decirle a Angelo que esto es simple y sencillamente celestial— dijo a la vez que señalaba el pan. —Incluso repetiré— y así lo hizo. Tomó el otro pedazo y lo volvió a bañar en natilla de vainilla para seguir comiéndolo.

 

—No, el postre no lo hizo Angelo— le respondió.

 

—¿Entonces?— le inquirió curioso.

 

—Es de una panadería especial que hace panes tradicionales de todo el mundo. Este pan es mexicano se llama “hojaldra” y está hecho a base de harina de trigo, levadura, agua de flores de azar y de naranjo, azúcar, canela, huevo y ajonjolí.

 

—Oh, es delicioso, ¿Dónde dices que está esa panadería?

 

—En la avenida principal cerca del Big Ben, pero no lo hacen todo el año, solo por estas fechas.

 

—¿Por qué, nada más esta temporada?

 

—Porque se lo venden a los mexicanos que viven aquí. Es un pan tradicional de estas fechas porque lo ponen en sus altares donde recuerdan a sus familiares fenecidos— explicó rápidamente.

 

—Oh, ¿Pero un pan? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

 

—En sí, cuentan que hicieron un concurso varios panaderos mexicanos para hacer el pan que representara mejor estas fechas, uno de ellos quiso hacer un pan que se viera como un esqueleto saliendo de la tumba y  estaba lográndolo hasta que lo metió al horno y se convirtió en esto— señaló el pan. —Los cuatro palillos representan los huesos y la bolita del centro la cabeza de la calavera.

 

—Ja, vaya imaginación, aun así, sabe delicioso la combinación es exquisita. El próximo año, yo  compraré tres. Uno para ti, uno para mí y otro para Mycroft y Lestrade, seguramente tu hermano ni siquiera querrá olerlo pero mejor, más para Greg— la risa de John fue contagiosa y fue correspondido de la misma forma.

 

—No queremos que los impuestos de los ciudadanos ingleses tengan que cargar con la cuenta del nutriólogo de Mycroft—. Ahora la risa se convirtió en carcajadas por parte de ambos.

 

Estuvieron minutos así, hasta que se tranquilizaron, Sherlock tomó otro bocado de pan con natilla y John, se terminó la tercera pieza. Satisfecho dejó el plato y la cucharilla para tomar su taza de té y beber poco a poco.

 

El silencio era cómodo completamente, ambos estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro, como pocas ocasiones. El reloj marcó las cuatro de la mañana. John giró su rostro hacia este.

 

—¿Desde cuándo tenemos reloj de cuerda? No recuerdo que estuviera aquí en la mañana cuando me fui a la clínica—. Casi aseguró el médico.

 

Sherlock bebió de su taza de té para no enfrentar inmediatamente la pregunta. Fue después de dos sorbos cuando respondió.

 

—Un cliente lo vino a dejar como pago por los servicios prestadosde nuestro último caso— explicó bastante turbado Sherlock.

 

—¿El hombre que había perdido a su gato persa? ¿Qué tan solo el collar de su mascota valía al menos este departamento? Alto, albino— comentó de manera descriptiva John, mientras enarcaba su ceja derecha.

 

—Sí, ese hombre. Lo dejó como pago porque ya no podía darse el lujo de gastar más, de lo que había gastado en otros investigadores—espetó algo avergonzado el Detective.

 

—De verdad te interesó, solo cuando supiste que podría estar involucrado con el tráfico de gemas, afortunadamente no fue así para el pobre hombre, ni idea tenía que esos “zirconios” en realidad eran piedras preciosas, la cara que puso fue para haber tenido una cámara fotográfica e inmortalizar el gesto, aun la recuerdo y me provoca reírme a carcajadas. Al final creo se desmayó— finalizó con una sonrisa de su taza de té.

 

—Casi no recordaba ese suceso— comentó como si nada Sherlock.

 

—Oh, mi querido amigo, por eso estoy a tu lado, para salvar esos casos tan únicos, algún día me animaré a escribir un libro de todas estas—.  Y mientras lo decía sonriente.

 

—¿Qué pondrías en ellos?— inquirió curioso Sherlock.

 

—Todo— dijo como si nada John.

 

Sherlock se lo quedó observando, aun curioso. John movió negativamente la cabeza y volvió hablar.

 

—Describiría prácticamente todo; tú— dijo señalándolo. —Serias el protagonista, ensalzaría tu inteligencia, los escenarios, tu lógica apabullante—. Sonrió. —Seguramente algunas frases se convertirían en memorables.

 

—¿Frases?— le miró como si estuviera dudando de su sanidad mental.

 

—Claro, de los libros sacarían muchas frases célebres—. Aseguró John, mientras colocaba su taza en la mesilla y se levantaba para colocarse en posición pensante.

 

—Una que me gustó mucho es: _Nada es más engañoso que un hecho evidente,_ esa la recuerdo muy bien, porque fue casi de lo primero que dijiste cuando nos conocimos—, calló un par de segundos  mientras intentaba recordar otra. —Otra que me viene a la memoria en este momento es cuando le gritaste a Lestrade _¡Datos, datos, datos! ¡No puedo hacer ladrillos sin arcilla!_ , la cara de Gregory fue sensacional.

 

A cada frase ambos reían, John era quien más lo hacía, mientras Sherlock estaba más observándolo ávidamente.

 

—Creo que después de publicar los libros, haría una recopilación de las frases más celebres de Sherlock Holmes—, se ufanó John. —Ya lo veo, un libro con ese título, _La filosofía de un Detective Consultor en frases célebres._

 

El gesto de Sherlock fue épico, causando que John riera a carcajadas señalándolo. Se puso más recto de pie e intentando emular su voz, dijo:

 

_Es un error capital teorizar antes de poseer datos. Insensiblemente uno comienza a alterar los hechos para encajarlos en las teorías, en lugar de encajar las teorías en los hechos._

Antes de que Sherlock pudiera rebatirle, John continuó.

 

—En la primera página pondría una sola frase que me dijiste cuando te pregunté a que te dedicabas:

 

_Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes y mi negocio es saber lo que otras personas no saben._

Provocó que la risa de Sherlock se escuchara, mientras se llevaba  su mano derecha para intentar ocultarla, así que John continuó hablando.

 

—Otra frase célebre sería: _Una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad._

—John, no continúes, por favor— suplicó Sherlock entre risas sofocadas.

 

—Pero Sherlock, la que viene es más memorable: _A veces la respuesta más sencilla es la correcta._

John se volvió sentar junto al detective, riendo divertido. Ambos haciéndolo y pasados unos minutos comenzaron a tranquilizarse. Terminaron mirándose a los ojos otros minutos más, hasta que John rompió el silencio mientras reposaba su barbilla sobre una de sus manos, a la vez acomodándose para mirar fijamente la chimenea.

 

—¿Sabes Sherlock? muchas ocasiones siempre he renegado de mi vida, como todo ser humano común y corriente. Si; si, Sherlock es la verdad— le atajó en cuanto le vio abrir la boca, de verdad John no tenía ganas de escuchar una perorata de parte del detective.  —Hoy me preguntaron algo, una paciente pequeña no mayor de ocho años— suspiró. —Me preguntó que desearía hacer cuando fuera más grande, no pude evitar reírme, es tan curioso el pensamiento infantil. Creo que está sería la respuesta, escribir un libro.

 

John se giró sentándose de lado para observar al detective que aun seguía viendo la chimenea. La mirada de este le sorprendió porque era de tristeza, casi cristalina, frunció el entrecejo. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

 

—¿Sucede algo  Sherlock?—le preguntó preocupado, era tan raro ver así a al detective.

 

El detective negó con la cabeza, tenía que desterrar esa tristeza.

 

Sabía que John odiaba verle así, su estado normal era el de un maniático, obsesivo, indiferente, pero jamás triste, el estado de ánimo más parecido fue cuando tuvieron el caso de Irene Adler. John  intentó alcanzar su hombro, pero se levantó rápidamente evitando mirarlo.

 

—Iré a preparar más agua para té— dijo el detective a la vez que salió rápidamente hacia la cocina.

 

Sentía sobre si, la mirada del médico militar, una extrañada y exasperada a la vez. Jamás le entendería, el reloj marcó las 5.00 am, con cada campanada era como si el corazón de Sherlock estuviera a punto de detenerse tan solo al pensar que pronto John tendría que irse a descansar. ¿Era egoísta al desear lo contrario? _Aun no_ ; el tic tac inexorable del marcador del tiempo, se comenzó a convertir en una tortura, respiró profundamente mientras veía como comenzaba a expedir vapor la tetera, pronto estaría lista el agua.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sherlock?— el rostro de John se asomó en la esquina del marco de la puerta de la cocina, mirándolo de manera indescifrable.

 

Sherlock no respondió en absoluto no tendría caso, negó con la cabeza y en ese momento la tetera comenzó a silbar, sonrió ante la ironía tomó un paño para poder alzarla, girándose para mostrársela a John dándole una sonrisa llena de dientes y encogiendo los hombros. Se dirigió hacia él para poder llegar a la sala y comenzar a servir más té en las tazas.

 

El aroma de la infusión inundó el ambiente, la frescura de la bergamota combinado con el perfume de la _Camellia sinensis_.

 

Sherlock sonrió ligeramente no puede evitarlo ante la ironía, antes jamás se había preocupado por cosas tan pequeñas y cotidianas, pero hoy en día el detective se da cuenta que increíblemente, esas nimiedades pueden alegrarle, quizás porque así huele John en ocasiones.

 

Ve como John se sienta de nuevo y entonces le acerca la taza, observa cómo le pone un toque de miel y comienza a moverlo, escucha el sonido de la cucharilla tocar las paredes del recipiente. Esa misma taza que John escogió por el simple y sencillo hecho de que le gustó, una pequeña pieza de cerámica china tradicional, cuando visitaron el barrio chino durante el caso del tapiz perdido, proveniente de la última dinastía China, valuado cree recordar en al menos seis millones de euros. Si le hubiesen preguntado a Sherlock, no le vio lo interesante, pero John lo convenció debido a que con la recompensa podrían comprar el microondas nuevo y otro mini refrigerador que posteriormente tuvo prohibido usar para meter partes de cuerpos humanos, animales o experimentos que incluyeran, bacterias, hongos, o algún elemento corrosivo o tóxico.

 

Sonrió sin ser consciente, para alzar la vista e inundarse de la visión de John bebiendo su té, de manera delicada, tomando con todo cuidado de la asa, refulgen entonces los detalles hechos a mano, al menos aseguró eso el dueño de la tienda de antigüedades chinas, que les dio a elegir lo que quisieran  como extra por haber recuperado ese tapiz que él mismo devolvería a su dueño verdadero. Ahí se enteraron que existía un descendiente directo del último emperador chino el que ya tenía actualmente treinta años y lo cuidaban igual que a la reina de Inglaterra, sus fieles súbditos.

 

—Sherlock…— escuchó casi en un susurro el detective. Giró su rostro viendo como era observado fijamente por John. —Te has quedado muy callado Sherlock, ¿Qué estabas recordando?— le dice sin empacho, mientras el medico deposita en la mesilla su taza.

 

Observa al otro hombre como si estuviera intentando leerlo, pero para tranquilidad de Sherlock, John, no aprendió a leer los microgestos, así tan bien como lo hacen Mycroft y él. El detective rechina los dientes, quisiera decir tantas cosas, debe decirle, pero las palabras jamás salen de su garganta y por un momento es mejor así.

 

—Recordaba el caso del tapete del emperador— no tenía por qué mentir.

 

John le dio una mirada extrañada, antes de dirigir su vista hacia su propia taza. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

 

—¡Oh, ya veo!, tienes toda la razón. Ese caso fue excepcional. ¿Recuerdas que terminamos encerrados por accidente en esa trampa china?— la risa de John fue un canto para el alma del detective, uno que lo tranquilizó y conminó a sonreír en retribución.  —Bueno, Sherlock, estoy cansado, me voy a dormir— dijo el médico y fue como si algo golpeara fuertemente en el pecho del detective.

 

—John, yo…— Sherlock siente como su lengua pesa, no puede pronunciar una palabra más, solo puede contemplar como John se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su habitación, dándole una mirada condescendiente y una ligera sonrisa. Sigue la mirada del médico militar que está fija en el reloj. Cinco minutos para las seis de la mañana. _¡Quemará ese reloj!, lo jura._

 

—Tengo que dormir, Sherlock, seguiremos hablando en un rato, Sarah quiere que en la tarde la auxilie de nuevo porque el medico de planta no puede asistir ya que se fue a visitar a sus familiares y no regresará hasta dentro de otra semana—, lo ha dicho con tanta tranquilidad, pero el detective se muestra angustiado, se lleva una mano a la cabeza para meter los dedos entre sus cabellos, en señal de desesperación.

 

El otro lo interpreta de una manera diferente. —¡Vamos, Sherlock, una cana no es el fin del mundo!, aun eres joven—. Finaliza mientras se escucha su risa. Ahora está ya en el principio de los escalones. Eso le había dicho al detective, esa tarde antes de que se fuera a trabajar a la clínica.

 

Sherlock boquea, quiere decirle tantas cosas, debe decirle tantas cosas, pero su voz no la encuentra, no en esos momentos, entonces empieza a subir los escalones tranquilamente, los pies del detective no se pueden mover.

 

—¡John!— una palabra entre suplica y orden.

 

El medico se gira y lo observa fijamente, esta ocasión parece que si lo lee, porque una sonrisa suave y tranquila se extiende por su rostro.

 

—Yo también, mi querido Sherlock, yo también—. No es lo que quiere decir pero antes de aclararlo, John vuelve a hablar. —Creo que sí tomaremos esas vacaciones en tu casa de Sussex, incluso podemos comenzar a planear que haremos cuando nos retiremos a vivir juntos en nuestra vejez—. Su sonrisa se amplia y de nuevo intenta avanzar.

 

El cerebro de Sherlock parece volver a funcionar junto con su lengua.

 

—¿Por qué siempre regresas a mi lado? ¿A pesar de todas mis…?— es interrumpido por el otro.

 

—¿Excentricidades?, ¡Vamos Sherlock! Como si no lo supieras— John lanza un suspiro y abre la boca, pero al parecer se arrepiente porque baja la mirada durante unos segundos pero la vuelve a alzar para mirar de nuevo a Sherlock. —Porque alguien tiene que cuidar de ti Sherlock, ya que sin mí, seguramente morirías por olvidarte de ti mismo, me preguntaba cómo habías sobrevivido todo este tiempo, pero seguramente fue tu hermano, la Sra. Hudson y Lestrade quienes estuvieron ahí, hasta que llegué yo.

 

El reloj los distrae al comenzar a dar la primera campanada. El momento se ha roto.

 

—Buenas noches, o mejor dicho buenos días, Sherlock, te veré en un rato, intenta dormir un poco— dice John, mientras se gira y comienza a subir las escaleras, con la segunda y tercera campanada, justo cuando ya está frente a su puerta con la cuarta campanada, se gira. —Sherlock, esta noche te ves muy bien con ese traje y esa camisa. Hasta luego.

 

Con la sexta campanada desaparece detrás de su puerta. Un par de lágrimas comienzan a caer por el rostro del detective y no puede detenerlas. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, para obligarlas a detenerse por unos instantes y entonces sube corriendo a la habitación de John, tiene que…

 

Diecinueve malditos escalones que sube en segundos, solo para abrir la puerta y enfrentarse a la realidad que estuvo suspendida durante esa noche.

 

Entra al cuarto de John para encontrar lo que ya ha visto durante cuatro años, la luz del amanecer se comienza a filtrar por la ventana, alumbrando las penumbras y reflejando sombras de cajas de cartón apiladas, todas las cuales dicen John.

 

No puede detener sus lágrimas, entra en este finalmente y se va directamente a la cama que perteneció a John, para acostarse ahí y llorar durante lo que parecen horas.

 

El detective se maldice así mismo, porque a pesar de ser una de las mentes más privilegiadas del mundo, con una lógica impecable y razonamiento único, durante cuatro años no ha podido superar el miedo que lo paraliza cuando intenta decir a John la verdad.

 

Su John.

 

Sherlock siente un peso hundiendo el colchón de la cama de John y aunque por un momento quiere creer que es John, no es así, no corresponde a su peso, ni altura, pero conoce a la persona, Mycroft.

 

La mano del mayor se posa sobre el hombro del menor, un gesto tan simple pero que da paso a otro cuando Sherlock se gira y busca el refugió de los brazos del otro, como cuando era pequeño y tenía pesadillas, sigue llorando.

 

Mycroft suspira imperceptiblemente, durante cuatro años ha sucedido lo mismo, el primero de noviembre encuentra a su hermano destrozado, echo un ovillo en la cama de su antiguo compañero de cuarto. Los sollozos son apaciguados por él, cuando era un infante era tan fácil consolarlo con su lógica y con promesas que podía cumplir. Piensa que sería capaz de ceder todo lo que ha ganado todos estos años con tan solo encontrar la manera de consolar a su hermano. Pero ya no es un niño sino un hombre en toda su extensión con el corazón roto y comprueba que si hay cosas imposibles para él, esta es una de ellas.

 

Mycroft lo dejará estar un rato más, mientras, sólo atinará a tenerlo abrazado, finalmente después de lo que parecerán años, el llanto remitirá y finalmente se habrá tranquilizado. Lo levantará casi forzándolo, sabe que ese día tendrá que fungir como el hermano mayor que siempre quiso ser, pero por otro lado,  jamás imaginó sería de esta forma. El pelirrojo lo conducirá hasta su recamara para que pueda cambiarse y arreglarse, lo llevará a casa. Estará rodeado de todos, parecerá que lo reanimará un poco, pero solo un poco, porque aunque Sherlock este ahí, acepte el abrazo de sus padres, la comida que apenas prueba, escuche la plática de Molly y de Greg, incluso de la Sra. Hudson, solo estará  pendiente para regresar.

 

Al día siguiente se esmerará en su aspecto nuevamente para salir  de Baker Street y tomar el primer tren hacía Sussex e irá a ese viejo cementerio victoriano cerca del poblado, como cada año, pasará a una florería  y comprará un ramo de lirios blancos, rojos, anaranjados combinado con madre selva, primorosamente arreglado, estará ahí frente a la tumba de John, la cual está sobre el camino principal, bajo un sauce joven, que se plantó la semana que fue sepultado.

 

Sherlock se quedará “platicando” con él, durante horas hasta que esté cayendo la noche y regresará a Londres al día siguiente, para continuar con su trabajo como si nada hubiese pasado.

 

Esas fechas son un paréntesis en la vida del hermano de Mycroft y este ya no sabe si las odia o las aborrece.

 

La Sra. Hudson ya está ahí, mientras él está esperando que salga Sherlock de la ducha, la casera estará recogiendo todo de la mesa, mientras intenta discretamente enjugarse una lágrima que se ha escapado de sus ojos. Mycroft se acerca sin poder evitarlo, cada año parece un bucle de lo mismo, el servicio, la comida, la bebida y el cuadro con la fotografía de John, el cual está sonriendo a la cámara. Se pregunta cómo pudo conseguirla, pero jamás se lo ha dicho.

 

El primer año, pensó que su hermano se había vuelto loco definitivamente, aunque lo jurara no lo creía, el segundo año fue cuando pudo comprobarlo y contra toda su lógica, racionalidad y pensamiento coherente, estaba ahí; John había llegado a las diez de la noche, era tan tangible, tan presente. Varios de los que estaba ahí no pudieron soportarlo, la primera en salir de ahí llorando fue Molly Hooper, seguida de la Sra. Hudson, luego Gregory, únicamente él se quedó y aun días después del evento su cerebro se negaba a aceptar lo ocurrido.

 

Pero ahora cuatro años después, Mycroft aún puede ver las secuelas de esas “visitas”, su hermano no pude avanzar, se ha quedado estático, como si John no estuviera muerto.

 

Si, muerto, porque John Watson siempre fue un héroe, un jodido y puto héroe, que no resistió dejar de serlo aunque eso le costara la vida, lo mostró cuando se enroló en el ejercito, lo probó cuando apenas haber conocido a su hermano le salvó la vida y varias veces después, siempre junto a Sherlock corriendo detrás de él en todas sus aventuras.

 

Mycroft pensó que algún día eso le costaría la vida, paradójicamente no fue así,  corrección, murió como un héroe pero no por salvar la vida de su hermano. Gracias a su memoria eidética recuerda a la perfección el expediente que le dio Gregory cuando finalizó la investigación.

 

_El día treinta y uno de octubre el capitán retirado John Hamish Watson salió a trabajar  a la clínica de St. Barts, donde estuvo consultando hasta las ocho de la noche, estuvo a punto de regresar a su departamento pero en ese momento una madre entró con su hija la cual se había caído y no podía mover el brazo, así que el capitán John se quedó a atenderla. La niña llamada Leslie Whitekers de cinco años, tuvo una fractura limpia de radio, cuando saltó de su closet hacia el piso en un intento de “volar” porque ese año ella era Superchica, ocasionándose este accidente._

_Las emergencias en St. Barts, esa noche eran un caos, ya que como cada treinta y uno siempre era una noche muy activa así que fue remitida a la clínica una vez que se corroboró que la fractura fue limpia, así que nada más se necesitaba enyesar y el tiempo diría._

_Fue el medico John Watson quien la atendió y finalmente la Sra. Whitekers una madre de treinta años salió junto con su hija de  la clínica alrededor de las nueve treinta de la noche, John salió cinco minutos después de ellas, fue en el callejón cercano a la estación del subterráneo de St. Barts que al pasar el capitán John Watson escuchó un grito femenino. Ante la señal de peligro fue a ver qué ocurría para encontrar la escena de que tres hombres pertenecientes a una banda de  ladrones y drogadictos local, estaban atacando a su paciente y su madre, la Sra. Catriona Whitekers, la cual estaba a punto de ser violada. La niña Leslie estaba tirada cerca de su madre, con una contusión en el cráneo, aparentemente la aventaron con fuerza y su cabeza se estrelló contra el piso, ocasionándole un ligero trauma craneoencefálico._

_El capitán John Watson intervino, salvando a la Sra. Whitekers de una violación, logró golpear a los tres y atontarlos pero uno de ellos llevaba una pistola el cual disparó dos ocasiones e hiriéndolo en el pulmón derecho y a nivel del estómago. Fue la Sra. Whitekers quien pidió el auxilio de los cuerpos de emergencia, los cuales llegaron quince minutos después, cuando arribaron, el capitán  John Watson estaba agonizando, tenía hemorragia masiva interna, llegó vivo al hospital pero no soportó la intervención y murió cerca de la media noche._

_La Sra. Whitekers narró que lo último que John Watson dijo fue… “tengo que llegar con Sherlock, para asegurarme que tomó su medicamento para el resfriado”. Luego de eso, cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir._

 

Los maleantes escaparon pero fue Gregory quien no descansó hasta capturarlos, para refundirlos en la cárcel, el mismo Mycroft ayudó, imputándoles más cargos que un mafioso ruso, de haber tenido en vigencia la pena de muerte, ya estarían en la silla eléctrica, pero tenían que conformarse con saber que dentro de la cárcel la vida de estos tres era un infierno.

 

Mycroft siempre tendrá presente esa noche, porque cuando sonó el teléfono de Gregory, estaban frente a la chimenea cómodamente recostados en el sofá. Cuando Greg escuchó la noticia, la palidez se hizo presente en su rostro y comenzó a putear, una y otra vez decía, no puede ser…

 

Al verlo en ese estado, se ofreció a llevarlo, el auto llegó por ellos, cuando Gregory pudo reunir sus ideas y decirle a Mycroft lo que había ocurrido, el hombre pelirrojo no pudo procesarlo inmediatamente y cuando lo logró su primer pensamiento fue su hermano. Dejó en la escena del crimen a Greg, él fue directamente al hospital, solo para encontrar a Sherlock totalmente descompuesto, con ojos enrojecidos y nariz congestionada debido a su fuerte resfriado, incluso tenía fiebre.

 

Mycroft tomó el control de todo, pero justo a media noche salió el medico del quirófano; por su rostro supo de inmediato lo ocurrido y fue hasta Sherlock para quedarse a su lado todo el tiempo. Durante varios días pensó que había sido una pesadilla.

 

Sherlock no dijo ni una palabra, ni una expresión, ni un lamento. Tuvieron una pelea con la hermana de John, quien tuvo el descaro de culpar a Sherlock por la muerte de este, el detective no se defendió ni siquiera habló. Fue hasta el funeral bajo un cielo otoñal nuboso y con lluvia ligera que Mycroft, finalmente pudo verlo romperse poco a poco, mientras veía como descendía el ataúd que llevaba el cuerpo de John.

 

Sherlock vio con rabia y envidia como el cortejo militar le dio la bandera de Inglaterra a Harriet Watson.

 

Mycroft tuvo que hacer uso de la fuerza física prácticamente para arrancar a su hermano de ahí. Lo llevó a  la casa familiar, donde permaneció durante casi un mes sin hablar y apenas comer. Fue el mismo Lestrade quien le sacó de su sopor al presentarle un caso bastante interesante, eso lo trajo de nuevo a la línea de batalla, pero tardó en resolverlo más tiempo que el acostumbrado; un par de semanas después de cerrar ese caso, preguntó por el de John, afortunadamente para Gregory y para Mycroft ya los asesinos de John estaban tras las rejas, de no haber sido así, no querían imaginarse que les hubiese hecho Sherlock.

 

Sherlock visitó a Leslie y a su madre Catriona, cuando Mycroft le preguntó el ¿por qué?, respondió –Quería comprobar que al menos valían la vida de mi John—. Quizás haya sido un desliz tal vez habló conscientemente, pero  tenía razón. John siempre le había pertenecido a Sherlock y Sherlock a John, ahora ambos estaban perdidos uno sin el otro.  

 

La Sra. Whitekers estaba embarazada nuevamente. Tiempo después Mycroft supo que fue un niño al que se le puso de nombre John y Leslie estaba más que feliz de ser hermana mayor y se desvivía por su hermanito.

 

Pero a pesar de todo, el corazón de su hermano estaba sumamente herido.

 

Al mes siguiente, del segundo aniversario luctuoso de John, Mycroft entró al departamento de Sherlock, para encontrarlo con una niña de su red de vagabundos. “Ambos estaban platicando”.

 

—No, Sherlock, no me estas entendiendo—, decía la chica con un tono bastante condescendiente.

 

—Tienes toda la razón, no te entiendo. Los espíritus se supone son entidades intangibles, pero lo que yo te digo, es que John ha sido muy real durante estos dos años, el treinta y uno de octubre. —espetó un poco desesperado el detective.

 

—Mi abuela decía que algunos espíritus logran materializarse y hacer cosas que un vivo hace y esto solo se logra esa fecha que es cuando la línea entre nuestro mundo y el suyo desaparece, por eso podemos verlos, incluso platicar con ellos— dijo en un tono que parecía la centésima vez que se lo explicaba.

 

—Pero, lo que no comprendo es por qué ha estado aquí estos dos años, justo a las diez en punto de la noche—, volvió a cuestionar.

 

—Porque esa era la hora, a la que él hubiera arribado de su trabajo. Por lo que me dices Lock, así siempre era—. Se puso de pie, la niña que no era mayor de diez años. Giró su rostro y sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en Mycroft, como si estuviera dándole la explicación a este y no ha Sherlock. –John no se percató de que murió, no lo puede procesar, para él, para su espíritu siempre será treinta y uno de octubre y el evento de su heroísmo se borró solo recuerda que debe llegar contigo.

 

—¿Por qué?—, volvió a preguntar el detective, su voz se escuchaba confundida.

 

—Porque tenía que cuidarte, Sherlock—. Esta ocasión habló Mycroft y la atención de la pequeña se centró en el hermano menor. –El reporte que contiene la declaración de la Sra. Whitekers dice eso, ella escuchó sus últimas palabras y estas fueron para ti—. Finalizó el pelirrojo.

 

—Sí, así es, él está varado en unos minutos antes y no ocurrió el evento, por eso estará aquí, porque está velando por ti y hasta que no le hagas darse cuenta que está muerto y que tú puedes cuidarte solo, el no dejará de aparecer, para él tú sigues igual que cuando te dejó esa mañana, siempre volverá a ti—. Sentenció la niña.

 

—Tiene su lógica— susurró Sherlock.

 

—Creo que la Srita…— inquirió Mycroft

 

—Llámeme Adhara— respondió la aludida.

 

—Bien, la Srita. Adhara, tienen toda la razón, creo que deberías seguir su consejo.

 

—¿Y qué ocurrirá cuando se dé cuenta? ¿Él...?— cuestionó temeroso el detective.

 

—Él, comprenderá que debe irse y finalmente su espíritu podrá descansar en paz—, explicó suavemente, intentando hacerlo comprender.  

 

—Eso quiere decir que…— titubeó Sherlock.

 

—Que no volverá— dijo con tristeza apacible la niña.

 

Eso provocó que Sherlock abriera los ojos horrorizado con la idea, negó con la cabeza, no eso, no podía hacerlo. Pensar que jamás volvería a ver a John, le aterrorizaba.

 

—No, no lo haré— casi gritó.

 

—Lock, no puedes esperar todos los años a John, ¿Qué pasará cuando te hagas viejo?, él no lo comprenderá y eso podría provocar que se convierta en un espíritu violento y dañino para todo el que lo rodea. No, Lock debes dejarlo ir—. La chica a pesar de ser menuda se acercó a Sherlock para tomar su mano, aunque esta tuviese que usar las dos para sujetar la del detective, el contraste de pieles se hizo evidente.

 

Sherlock continuaba negando con la cabeza. —No puedo—, fue todo lo que dijo antes de soltarse bruscamente y casi salir corriendo hacia su cuarto y encerrarse.

 

Mycroft se quedó mirando a la niña, su cabello negro le colgaba en una trenza su cabeza iba cubierta con un paliacate a todas luces gritaba su origen: gitana de ascendencia árabe. Le dio una sonrisa ligera. Esta se despidió con un gesto igual y salió.

 

Fue Mycroft quien entró al cuarto de Sherlock para hacerlo entrar en razón, al menos intentarlo. Lo encontró acostado mirando hacia su ventana, clara señal que estaba más que enfadado. Se sentó en el borde la cama.

 

—Sherlock— comenzó. –Ella tiene razón, debes dejarlo ir, despedirte, muchas cosas podrían ocurrir durante un año, ¿Qué pasará si no te encuentra?

 

—Eso no sucederá, siempre estaré aquí.

 

—Sherlock estas siendo increíblemente obtuso, el futuro nadie puede adivinarlo ni manipularlo.

 

—Entonces John no debió morirse…— un niño caprichoso estaba hablando.

 

—Hermano…— con un tono de clara advertencia.

 

—Al menos, no antes de mi— la voz del detective bajo a un murmullo.

 

—Ya hablamos de esto Sherlock, no pudiste evitarlo, nadie pudo, solo fueron las circunstancias, nadie tuvo la culpa—, dijo exasperado Mycroft.

 

Durante un largo rato permanecieron en silencio. Hasta que fue roto por Sherlock. –Cada vez que se presenta, lo primero que dice, es “¡Sherlock! Espero hayas pedido algo de cenar porque muero de hambre, yo sé que tú estás acostumbrado a casi morir de inanición, pero yo no, en caso de que no hayas pedido a domicilio, al menos espero el refrigerador tenga algo, sino tu irás al Tesco, con resfriado o sin resfriado, así que espero también me hayas hecho caso y te tomaras tus medicamentos, sino, traeré mañana inyecciones” ¿Cómo puede solo pensar en eso?— su voz se rompió ligeramente. —Si no me hubiera lanzado al Tamesis en ese día de otoño…

 

—Igual hubiera muerto John, porque tú no estarías con él, sino en el departamento con tus experimentos o incordiando a Lestrade—. Intentó mitigar ese sentimiento de culpa que no debería estar ahí.

 

—¡No! seguramente le hubiese pedido que fuera a NSY y él lo hubiera hecho sin pestañear, no hubiera atendido a esa niña y por lo tanto… no estaría muerto— esa palabra aun le costaba pronunciarla, quizás nunca pasaría.

 

—Volvemos a lo mismo Sherlock, no puedes ser tan egoísta, debes dejarlo ir, decirle adiós, despedirte, no sé por qué, pero te están dando la oportunidad de despedirte cada treinta y uno de octubre de John, pero no lo haces.

 

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero… cuando llega el momento no puedo hacerlo Mycroft no puedo, mi voz no sale, me congelo, mi cerebro queda igual, solo lo veo ahí y ya no pienso racionalmente. Cuando llegó a mi vida, por primera vez supe que eran los sentimientos, me hizo sentir, no me importaban las novias insulsas que tenía, me hacía feliz tenerlo a mi lado y ya. Me fui por tres años y al regresar estaba aquí. Ahora eso se acabó—. Un ligero sollozo se escuchó, haciendo que Mycroft le acariciara el cabello de manera instintiva.

 

—Hermanito eso debes decírselo y dejarlo partir. Así también tu podrás continuar, porque estas estancado y sé cuánto odias eso.

 

El silencio se hizo entre ellos durante minutos. Escuchó un leve suspiro. Era un: estoy de acuerdo.

 

 

Ahora regresando, cuatro años después, Sherlock se sigue paralizando ante la idea de despedirse para siempre de John.

 

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pd. Gracias a las organizadoras del Rally por soportarnos estos meses con nuestras quejas y demandas, Lena y Mundo se ganaron el cielo. Nunca había escrito tanto en mi vida, miren que al menos fue un fic por mes, ahora a concentrarme en mis historias abandonadas. Besos.


End file.
